Charmed
by l'ordinateur de terre
Summary: Edward tries to win over Bella-constantly. Too bad she doesn't want him or his cocky attitude, no matter how gorgeous he is. But players can be charming right? Rated T. AH
1. Can We Not Grind?

**Hey everyone. After a lot of thinking, I decided to pop this story out. Good luck to me and I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Can We Not Grind?**

I want to punch Edward Cullen in the gut. No, correction. I want to take a meat tenderizer to his precious little head. Wait, correction again. I want to put him through a meat grinder and watch him get pulverized. He's pissing me off. Like really _really_ pissing me off. Most people must wonder what in the world he did that made me so angry.

He touched my boob…again. He claimed it was an accident but seriously, I wasn't born yesterday. I've told him repeatedly that I don't want him groping me, but he responds saying that its "practice for the future". The boy thinks he's going to marry me. No way.

It's not that I don't find him attractive. No, he's definitely attractive, but he's a big douchebag. He's smart and extremely musically gifted…I'll give him that, but he can't stay with one girl long enough to know her favorite color. When I ask him why he does it he says that it's "practice for when we get together so I can be an amazingly explosively wonderful kisser".

Douche.

"You look like you're a bomb ready to explode" I hear my friend Alice say.

"Yeah, Edward decided to grope me at lunch today" I muttered, "He needs to keep his hands to himself, I don't know where they've been"

"Oh come on. You know if his lifestyle was different you'd be all over him"

"Yeah right" I say sarcastically. No way am I ever going to give Edward Cullen a chance, no matter how good he smells, or how strong his arms look, or how messy and soft his hair looks…ok shut up brain!

I don't date players. They go against everything I believe in.

I believe in solid, committed relationships, not quick makeout session in the janitors closet with a different person everyday. Alice says it's because I tend to have stronger emotions than others, which leads me to get attached too quickly. She wants me to drop this trait of mine so I can have one night stands once we get to college. She's weird but she's my best friend.

"Emmett's throwing a party tonight" Alice says.

"He throws one every week"

"Nah, just once a month. His parent's are really cool ya know? Big parties are ok as long as there is no alcohol involved"

"His parents are also Edward's parents" I state, "I wonder where that one went wrong"

"Oh Bella" Alice laughs, "You'll be there right?"

"Maybe, as long as Edward doesn't try to grope me again."

"You like it when he does that, you just won't admit it"

I blushed.

"I don't know…"

"Yes you know." She says firmly, "It's Friday and we have a three day weekend. You are not backing out of this!"

So that's why I'm currently sporting a really nice curling iron burn on my neck. I've been with Alice for the last two hours, trying to make myself look nicer than usual. Unfortunately I'm not the most coordinated person in the world and I burned myself with a curling iron. Alice quickly tended to it, adding ice and a special cream. Luckily it feels fine now, but it's an ugly red color.

"Maybe I should do this" Alice says, taking the iron out of my hand. I let her.

Ten minutes later, she's done and working on her own hair while I dig through her closet. She gives me permission to wear whatever I want from there are long as I don't tear any of her precious designer fabrics. I tell her that they are just cotton but she claims that they are "better than normal cotton", I can't really argue with that.

I've picked out a nice bandage dress and low heels. It's a really nice coincidence that Alice and I are the same size, except her boobs may be a big bigger than mine…

"Ready to go?" Alice asks, putting on earrings while trying to put on her shoes at the same time.

"Yeah" I say, grabbing my clutch and following her to her car. She has a nice car, I'm slightly jealous because my car is a big truck that always clanks. Hers glides along the road silently and can go more than 50 miles per hour. Lucky.

She drives us to Emmett and Edward's house. Edward and Emmett are brothers, twins actually, even though they look nothing alike. Emmett is bigger and more muscular with dark hair, and Edward is lankier with bronze hair. They're both tremendously attractive though.

We park along the road and see that the party is already in full swing. There were a few people sitting around a fire pit outside roasting marshmallows. Lauren Mallory and Tyler were making out by a tree.

"Lovely sight isn't it?" Alice mutters, gesturing to Lauren and Tyler. Tyler had his tongue down her throat and she was stroking his butt.

"I hope that was sarcasm"

We walk into the house and see a lot of people dancing to music with too much bass. You couldn't even hear the lyrics because the bass was turned up so high. I saw Emmett walking around with a big bucket of sodas, offering them to everybody.

"Hi Bella" I heard a smooth voice say. On no.

"Hi Edward" I say as politely as I can, not turning around.

"I'm glad you came" He says, "You look hot."

"Thanks"

"I'll leave you two alone" Alice says, walking away to find Jasper most likely. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend. They are so cute together it makes me want to puke sometimes.

"Just you and me" Edward says, "Want to dance?"

"No"

"Ok. How about make out. Do you wanna make out?"

"No"

"Geez, loosen up"

He grabs my shoulders and shakes me a bit. I notice his hands slowly creeping down and I slap them.

"Ow!" He exclaims. I finally turn around to face him, giving him a mean glare.

"Don't do that" I say.

He gives me a smirk and a funny look. I narrow my eyes.

"You're hot when you're angry" He says, wiggling his eyebrows.

I huff and walk away. _Ignore him Bella, he's just a player trying to get you. Don't let him have you. You'll just be another one of his girls._

"Hi Bella" I look and see Jacob Black looking at me with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, hi Jake" I say.

"Do you want do dance or something?" He asks.

Jake is cute. He has this adorable puppy dog face that is hard to say no to. I think he might have a tiny crush on me. It's quite cute.

"Sure"

So he leads me to where a bunch of people were grinding and fist pumping.

"Can we not grind?" I ask.

"Okay"

So we just dance along to the beat, his hands on my waist and my arms thrown around his neck. I'm actually quite enjoying myself. Jake is really warm and it's comforting. I look at him and he throws me a cute smile.

Our dancing is interrupted by the devil.

"What the freak?" I hear, and then I am pulled away from Jake. I give a glare to Edward, who rudely interrupted us.

"I should say the same!" I yell, "I was having fun!"

"With him?" Edward asks incredulously.

"Yes"

"What about_ us_?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't believe you would do this to me!"

"What the heck Edward?"

"I'm hurt Bella. I thought we had something"

I groan and shove him.

"We have nothing."

At his point Jake looks a bit scared and looks between me and Edward. Finally he stutters out a goodbye and then runs off.

"Congrats, you scared him off. I was enjoying myself with him" I spit at Edward.

"He's not a real man. I'll show you a real man. Dance with me"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes—I mean—no!"

"Aha!"

And then I find myself in Edward's arms. He presses his body against me and smirks. Then he looks down at my and frowns.

"Who gave you that hicky?"

"What hicky?"

"The one on your neck?"

I groan and think about my curling iron burn.

"I don't like you with other men Bella" He whispered into my ear, "It makes me jealous"

"It's a burn Edward. And we're not even together Edward"

"We_ can _be"

"I'm not going to be another one of those girls you get together with and then dump. I'm not that type of person"

"I wouldn't do that to you"

"Sure you wouldn't"

He grips he tighter and I find myself enjoying the way he feels a bit more than I want. He's really strong and he smells good. I try to take a deep breath without him noticing that I'm sniffing him. Luckily he doesn't notice. He's too busy kissing my neck. Ok. This has gone too far. I quickly shove him off of me.

"Hey!" He says with a pout.

"That's it Edward" I say.

He huffs like a little boy then walks away muttering words I can't really understand.

I decide to get a drink in the kitchen. From the corner of my eye I see Edward dancing with Jessica Stanley. I roll my eyes.

I refuse to fall for Edward Cullen, no matter how hot and charming he is.

_You walk in the room, and all the girls talk__  
__I guess you get used to most of them fallin'__  
__Down at your feet__  
__'Cause you got the charm and the debonair down__  
__So tall and dark like you just came out__  
__Of some kinda fairytale dream___

_Baby, you're something__  
__But I'm not your Cinderella__  
__You're not the one-in-a-million fella__  
__Slipper ain't gonna fit me__  
__Give my regards to Mr. Disney_

_Oh, I'm not Sleeping Beauty__  
__One kiss alone won't do it to me__  
__Hate to be the one to tell ya__  
__Oh, but I'm not your Cinderella_

_Not Your Cinerella—Payton Rae_

_Please drop a review. Thanks!_


	2. BAM!

**2. BAM!**

It's Tuesday, and after a relaxing three day weekend, it is unfortunately time to go to school again. I was running a flat iron through my hair when I heard my dad, Charlie, yell out to me. I quickly run down the stairs and find him standing over our waffle iron. There is smoke coming out of the iron and I smell something burning. I want to facepalm. He should know by now not to attempt cooking unless under my guidance.

Quickly I unplug the waffle iron, open it up and let it air out. Inside there is a black bubbly mess. I see that my dad has batter all over him and there is some powder in his hair.

"Why are you making waffles?" I ask.

"I'm covering the night shift today so I decided to do something nice for you…I guess it didn't work out, did it?"

"No. But thanks for trying"

I help him clean up the mess and then realize that my flat iron is still on in the bathroom upstairs and my hair is still a mess. I quickly run upstairs and finish up. This is just a bad morning. I hope the day gets better. To add insult to injury, I glance at my phone and realize I'm running late.

"Shoot" I grab my backpack and a granola bar on the way out. I'll have to eat and drive at the same time.

I finally make it to school a minute before the bell rings, practically running through the parking lot to get through class. Oh how I wish I had first period open, then I could sleep in and get to school late.

Unfortunately, Edward is in my first class, so I have to see his overly happy smiling face as I walk into the classroom. Apparently he was waiting for me.

"Bella!" He says happily, "I was afraid you wouldn't be here, since you normally get here early, but now I'm just overjoyed."

"Sure"

"Lets go to our seats"

He sits next to me too. Joy of all joys.

"How was your weekend?" He asks.

"Fine. Actually wonderful because I didn't have to see you"

"That hurts" He said, clutching his chest, "Right here". He points to his heart. I roll my eyes.

I don't have to talk to him anymore as soon as Jessica comes and sits on his other side. They began a conversation that I don't really want to listen to. I tune them out and quickly check facebook on my phone.

Class started after three minutes and then we all shut up. It's a boring class, so I only pay attention half the time. I almost fall asleep but pinch myself to stay awake. I've fallen asleep in class before and the results weren't pretty.

Finally it's over and I'm halfway out the door when a large hand grabs my wrist. I think I know who it is.

"Don't leave yet"

Yep, it's Edward.

"Let go of me"

"I just wanted to know if you want to hang out tonight" He asks.

"No"

"We can have dinner or something. Maybe catch a movie. Or you can come over to my place" He winks.

"No"

"Why?"

"I'm busy"

"No you're not. If you don't want to come over, I could go over to your place"

"You can't, my dad won't be home"

Then I shut up once I realized what I said. He gets and elated smile on his face and I want to punch it.

"All alone…in your house….It'll do"

"Don't come over"

"I won't…maybe"

Then he skips off joyfully. I need a human sized meat grinder. Right now.

I spend lunch complaining to Alice about Edward.

"He's so annoying. He won't stop bugging me. When will he get a clue that I don't want to go out with him?"

"Never" Alice grins. I glare at her.

"And this morning he was trying to invite himself over to my house. I kinda let it slip that my dad isn't going to be home tonight…"

"Bad move"

"Yeah, and now he's threatening to come over"

"Good luck"

"Thanks."

We eat lunch and I mooch off her goldfish. I'll have to go buy a pack for myself after school today.

The school day is over at last and I'm excited to go home and take a hot bath. It's rainy out and I feel really gross because there is mud splattered on my legs and my hair is covered in rain water. I forgot to bring my umbrella.

I take my truck home and the first thing I do is take a quick shower. Screw the fact that it's only 4 PM in the afternoon. I freaking want a shower.

I feel a lot better once I'm clean so I make myself a smoothie and sip it while watching television. There isn't much on so I decide to watch food network to get some cooking inspiration. I think I've found what I'm making for dinner.

Rachel Ray was putting her creation into the oven when my doorbell rings. It better not be Edward. It's not a surprise that it is.

As soon as I open the door he's standing there with a rose in his hand. If he wasn't a cocky player it would be a sweet gesture. Too bad he is.

"Bella" He nods, handing me the rose.

"Thanks Edward. What are you doing here?"

"I brought dinner"

He takes out a big brown bag from behind his back and steps into my house, taking off his shoes and hanging up his jacket. He reaches into his giant brown bag and takes out a few Chinese takeout boxes. He has plates, forks, knifes, and a two liter bottle of soda.

So much for cooking.

"I wasn't sure what you like, so I got a little bit of everything" He said.

I decide to be nice and eat the food he brought. It's good. He tries to feed me and I swat his hand away. He laughs at me and winks.

Is it sad to say that I'm enjoying his company?

After we finish eating I clean up and he helps me. When we're done he plops down on the couch next to me. I twirl the rose he gave me in my hand and he stares at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You know you're really pretty"

"Thanks" I feel myself blushing. Oh gosh, don't blush.

"Can I kiss you?" I look at him with wide eyes.

"No"

"Oh"

"Yep"

He's staring at my lips and I find myself looking at his. They look really soft…and pink…and full…and STOP THINKING ABOUT IT BELLA!

I shake my head out and turn back to the television. Emeril is cooking now.

"I love Emeril" Edward said, "BAM!"

Okay. Hearing Edward say that was pretty funny. I laughed.

We watch Emeril for a while and then I feel Edward's hand creeping up my hand. Oh gosh. He slowly reaches my shoulders and begins rubbing them. It feels nice. It is when he hands creept towards my breasts that I finally slap them.

"Ow!" He exclaims, "Gosh woman stop doing that!"

"Stop trying to grope me"

"But I want to"

"Well stop"

There is silence for a moment before he gets up and starts walking up the stairs. What is he doing?

"Bathroom" He says. I let him go and settle back on the couch. I really should start my homework, but I won't be able to get anything done with Edward here.

He comes down about five minutes later with a huge grin on his face. I'm curious and slightly suspicious.

"What?" I ask.

"Your room is nice" He shrugged

My eyes bug out and I hear myself sceechinig. That jerk went into my room! I did not give him permission to do that.

So I kick him out. He puts up a struggle and tries to kiss me. I eventually shove him out the door and lean against it with a sigh.

Edward is going to be the death of me.

_Elle me dit, c'est ta vie  
Fais c'que tu veux, tant pis  
Un jour tu comprendras  
Un jour tu t'en voudras_

_Elle me dit, t'es trop nul  
Sors un peu de ta bulle  
Tu fais n'importe quoi  
On dirait que t'aimes ça_

_Translation:_

_She told me, it's your life  
Do what you want, oh well  
One day you'll understand  
One day you'll want it  
She told me, you're a zero  
Get out of your bubble a little  
You don't anything important  
Looks like you like that_

_Elle me dit—Mika_

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. No Thanks, Romeo

**Thanks for deciding to give my story a try, it means a lot.**

**3. No Thanks, Romeo.**

The rest of my night flows smoothly like water. I end up finishing my homework around midnight thanks to Edward's rude interruption.

I'm grouchy in the morning. I grumble and groan as I wash my face and brush my teeth. I stumble around cursing the fact that I have to go to school today. My bed looks really inviting. It's really toasty, warm, and It's calling my name. It's asking me to come back.

Oh my bed, how I wish I could.

Too bad I have school.

Speaking of school, guess who greets me again as I walk into class? Surprise, surprise, it's Edward. He is wearing a dark blue shirt that looks really good with his skin tone and I hate how attractive he looks leaning against the wall. He looks me up and down as I walk in and grins.

"How's my favorite girl today?" He asks

"Tired"

"Aw, want doctor Edward to make it better?"

"No"

I think I say the word 'no' to him more than any other word.

"I had a great time last night" He says.

I see Jessica's head snap up and she looks over at us. I can see her eyes calculating. She's trying to figure out what exactly we were up to last night. By the scowl on her face, she's clearly thinking about more than just talking. She sneers at me and flips her hair over her shoulder.

Edward walks me over to my seat and smiles before he sits down. Jessica has her claws on him as soon as he plops down. She's shamelessly flirting with him. He flirts back, looking at me every so often. I ignore him.

Alice and Jasper are having a lunchtime rendez-vous in her car so I'm eating with Rosalie today. Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend. She's freaking gorgeous and knows it. She doesn't flaunt it too much, which is what I like about her. She's down to earth and caring. She and Emmett are practically made for each other.

Emmett is with us too and he's scrambling to finish homework while Rosalie munches on an apple.

"What's fifteen times thirteen?" He asks.

"I'm not a calculator" Rosalie says.

I'm not either because I can't come up with an answer for the life of me. Maybe it's because I'm not really trying to multiply numbers in my head, but still…I hate mental math.

Emmett sighs and pulls a big graphing calculator out of his backpack and mumbles about hating math before turning back to his work.

I love Emmett. He's a lovable guy. In fact, he has more friends than I can possibly imagine. It's like every single person in the school knows him and he has well over one thousand facebook friends. He's really caring too, which is nice. Him and Rosalie are clearly in love even though they tease each other all time. I wish Edward were more like his brother.

"Mike is throwing a party this Friday" Rosalie says out of the blue.

"Oh yeah, I know" Emmett says, "I'm there. Are you Bella?"

"Maybe"

"You should go" Emmett says, "Mike always has good stuff at his parties. He always gets a keg and it's so funny to see him get wasted"

"I don't drink"

"I don't either" Rosalie adds, "And you better not Emmett—not for another few years"

"Of course Rose" He grins. He's _so _lying.

"Good" Rosalie says.

"Drinking is not required" Emmett says, "Rose is going because she's with me, but you should too Bella."

"Alright, as long as things don't get too crazy"

"I'll strike a deal" Emmett starts, "If things get too crazy let me know, and I'll get you home so you don't have to be uncomfortable"

"Thanks Emmett"

See what I mean? He's so much nicer than his brother.

Life continues as usual for the rest of the week. On Thursday, I stress most of the day about a physics test that I'm sure to fail because I was working on an essay rather than studying. I vow to never wait to write an entire essay the day before it's due ever again. I know I won't keep that promise.

When Friday rolls around, I'm just excited for the weekend. This week has been too long and I want to take a breather. Alice and I are headed to Port Angeles tomorrow to do some quality shopping. Alice says that her credit card has been crying from lack of use. I love that girl.

At around seven o'clock I head over to Rosalie's place to get ready for Mike's party together. Alice is already there, and she's squeezing her legs into a pair of too tight skinny jeans as I walk into Rosalie's room.

"Glad you're here" Rosalie says, "Hair irons are in the bathroom, you can hang your clothes on the green hanger in my closet before you change into them."

She continues to dab on lipstick.

I reach into my large tote bag and pull out my makeup bag and change of clothes. For this event I decide to sport a shirt tucked into a high-waisted skirt. I decide to wear a pair of gladiator wedges on my feet.

We all get ready in silence, Rosalie occasionally breaking the silence with gossip.

"Lauren and Tyler hooked up last weekend after Emmett's party"

"No surprise" Alice says.

"They did it in Lauren's parents' room"

"What?"

"Yeah, apparently they have a giant comfy bed."

"Ew"

Lauren is really disgusting.

If my dad caught me having sex in his bed…well let's just say there would be a few gunshots, a lot of screaming and crying.

"Alright girls" Rosalie says, "Emmett's picking us up in five minutes. Let's finish up"

We quickly apply final coats of lipgloss and smooth out our outfits before walking downstairs.

Emmett is already waiting outside in his giant jeep. Behind him—oh no. Behind him is Edward's silver Volvo. What is he doing here?

The two boys get out of their cars and walk over to us. Jasper is with them. Emmett gives Rosalie a quick kiss and Jasper and Alice hug. I look at Edward and he's looking at me expectantly, nodding his head towards the two happy couples. I just roll my eyes at him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"Picking you up"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Thanks, but you don't need to"

"I want to. We never get to spend time together"

"You were over at my house earlier this week"

"It's not enough"

I push past him and follow Alice and Rosalie over to Emmett's car. No way I'm riding with Edward.

He doesn't think the same though. He grabs my arms and walks me over to his car.

"Oh no you don't" He says, "You're riding with me."

"Save me" I mouth to Alice. She gives me a wave and climbs into Emmett's car. I take back what I said about loving her. Right now I'm not too happy with her.

I reluctantly get into Edward's car and he reaches over to buckle my seatbelt for me, his hands lingering too long on my hips. I don't think he can take a hint.

We ride in silence over to Mike's house, which isn't too far away. He keeps looking over at me.

"Your lips are shiny" He says.

"It's lipgloss" I say

"What flavor?"

"Strawberry, why do you care?"

"I want to know what it'll taste like when I kiss you"

"Keep dreaming"

I wore the lipgloss because I thought that guys didn't like kissing girls who had gunk all over their lips. An Edward repellent. I'm clearly wrong.

We arrive at Mike's house, and it's hard to find someplace to park because there are so many cars already. Lauren and Tyler are making out by the bushes again. I shudder when I think about them and her parents' bed. That is wrong on so many levels.

"We're here" Edward says, "Want me to help you out?"

"No thanks Romeo"

He chuckles, but runs around the car to open my door for me anyway. Its actually kind of sweet.

"Let's hit this club!" Edward shouts, grabbing my hand and running with me into Mike's house.

I've never been to any of Mike's parties before and now I see why. There are people with red solo cups everywhere, dancing like crazy. Mike himself is standing on a table doing the cat-daddy while people around him cheer him on. Some guy takes his phone out a snaps a picture of Mike.

"Want something to drink?" Edward asks.

"Not beer" I say.

"Alright" He says.

I stand where I am, taking in my surroundings. Mike has hung up a disco ball that's reflecting rainbow lights everywhere. It looks like a Vegas club gone wild, and I look out the window and see a boy puking in the trees. Gross.

Edward comes back with two cans of Coke. We pop them open and he leads me over to an open couch a bit away from the crazy dancing. I think Mike is taking his shirt off. Avert eyes right now.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asks.

"Er…sure"

"You don't have to lie. We can go somewhere else if you want"

"Nah. I'm fine here." He's getting a bit too close to me so I scoot away a bit.

"I'm glad you don't drink" He says to me.

"Thanks, I guess"

"I hate girls who drink. They have no clue how much they are harming their bodies"

I look at him, shocked at his admission. I would've thought he didn't mind drinking. Maybe even doing some himself.

"Wow Edward" I say, "That's surprising"

"I guess it's just something you didn't know about me. There's a lot you don't know" He says this solemnly.

"Yeah I know"

"Maybe we can get to know each other."

I look at him suspiciously.

"I'm Edward Cullen, eighteen years old, senior at Forks high. My favorite color is blue and I play the piano and guitar"

He gives me a 'it's your turn' look.

"I'm Bella Swan, also eighteen, also a senior. I like green and I don't play any instruments"

He smiles at me.

"See that wasn't so hard. We're getting to know each other!" He says happily.

I don't respond to him. I can hear cheering from the party and a girl screaming "Mike you have fabulous legs!" Looks like the pants came off. Let's hope that nothing else comes off after that. If anybody gets naked, I'm out.

Edward looks at something behind me and then grins like a Cheshire cat.

"Let's go!" He says, pulling me up.

"Why?"

"They're playing spin the bottle!"

I'm being dragged off now. I liked him a lot better when he wasn't trying to get with me.

_I got close__  
__To your skin__  
__While you were sleeping__  
__I taste the__  
__Salt on__  
__Your hands__  
__I reached out__  
__To touch you__  
__The morning light disarms you__  
__Won't you let me__  
__In?_

_Ohh__  
__How long till your surrender?__  
__Ohh__  
__How long till your__  
__Surrender?__  
__It's a long way__  
__For heart break__  
__Let your heart wait and bleed__  
__Ohh__  
__How long till your surrender to me?_

_Your Surrender—Neon Trees_

_Thanks for reading! Please drop a review! :)_


End file.
